Remember Me
by Sorano
Summary: Usagi faced death before but never like this. And in the aftermath, the others must decide Usagi's future.
1. Default Chapter Title

AN: Here's my first Usagi/Mamoru fanfic. Story takes place a year after Stars ended.  
None of the characters belong to me. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and others. Enjoy!  
  
Remember Me: Part 1  
By Sorano  
Rated PG  
  
@~~~~`~~~~  
  
"Usagi-chan! Let's go!"  
  
Usagi looked out her window and stared down at Minako and Makoto. "I'll be right down,   
minna!"  
  
Usagi ran out the door five minutes later. "Gomen. My alarm didn't go off."  
  
"Are you sure of that? Or did you just sleep through it?" Makoto looked at Usagi.  
  
Usagi scratched her head. "I'm not sure."  
  
"Oh well." Minako looked at the sidewalk. "Second year of high school already. Yet, it seems  
like yesterday we all fought Galaxia." She sighed.  
  
"You miss them, too?" Makoto looked at Minako. Minako nodded. "I wish they would visit. We  
told them they could. But they're probably too busy searching for a new place to live or  
trying to recover what is left of their planet."  
  
Suddenly, a man came up behind Usagi and grabbed her. She screamed while the other girls  
were also grabbed.  
  
"Let me go!" Usagi kicked and screamed at the mysterious man. Makoto and Minako were also  
struggling.  
  
"Odango... ouch! Stop... You're... ouch! Hurting me... " Usagi stopped as well as Minako and   
Makoto.  
  
"Seiya?" Usagi looks at the back of a red sport jacket that had a black ponytail dangling  
down.  
  
Yaten then fell to the sidewalk with Minako on top of him. "Minako-chan, you need to lose   
some weight."  
  
Minako didn't know whether to be embarrassed or angry. "I'll try... That's mean!"  
  
"So, Taiki-san, when are you going to put me down?" Makoto looked into his eyes.  
  
"Oh... I forgot. Gomen." Taiki puts Makoto down.  
  
@~~~~`~~~~  
  
"Well, they're back. I knew they couldn't be kept away from you girls for long." Haruka took  
another sip of her coffee.  
  
Usagi looked at the older girl. "Well, I wouldn't say that--"  
  
"Don't mind it, Usagi. She was only joking." Michiru smiled. Haruka was about to protest but   
Michiru stuffed a biscuit in her mouth before she could anything.   
  
"Well, I better go home now." Usagi got up from her chair. "I'll see you tomorrow at the  
meeting at Rei's place, ne?" Setsuna nodded. "Fine. Ja ne!" She left toward the door.  
  
"It's nice to see all of them again." Hotaru looked at the Setsuna. "Especially Yaten. I didn't  
get to know any of them very well the first time." She turned toward Michiru and Haruka.   
"Yaten seems to be the most interesting. Well, from what Minako-san said..."  
  
Setsuna and Michiru giggled. "Minako has an ability of making more of something than it  
really is," Setsuna pointed out.  
  
Haruka gulped and swallowed. She took deep breaths. She looked at her watch. "I think... it's  
time... to go... home..."  
  
The others looked at her and nodded.  
  
@~~~~`~~~~  
  
"She's the same as always, ne?" Seiya looked at Mamoru. "Always late?"  
  
"Hai. You're right." Mamoru enjoyed talking to Seiya. Seiya enjoyed talking to Mamoru.   
Everything between them was settled. "It doesn't surprise me, either, that's she not here on   
time."  
  
Luna was curled up on Yaten's shoulders. "Thanks for letting me spend the night at your  
place. It's really great to see you and the others again." Yaten smiled and scratched Luna   
behind the ear.  
  
Minako looked at Artemis. She whispered to him, "Don't worry. Luna won't give up on you. If   
she did, then Usagi would have given up on Mamoru, ne?" Artemis stared at her, crossly. "Was  
that suppose to help?" Minako shrugged.  
  
Ami looked up from her book. "She usually isn't this late. I wonder if anything happened."  
  
"Ami-chan!" Rei jumped in front of Ami. "She could have easily forgot about it. She could   
have easily slept it. She could have--"  
  
"Minna! Usagi's in the hospital!"  
  
They all turned to Michiru. "Nani?"  
  
"Her mother just called. On her way home yesterday, she was ran over by a car. She isn't   
expected to live. And..." Michiru couldn't finish. Everyone was already on their way to the   
cars. Mamoru was in the lead.   
  
"Usako..."  
  
@~~~~`~~~~  
  
"Tsukino-san?" Mamoru found Usagi's mother in the hallway. She looked teary-eyed. He put   
his arm around her shoulder. "How is she?"  
  
Ikuko looked into Mamoru's eyes. Her voice cracked as she spoke. "Usagi... is in a coma... the   
doctors said that... she... she would have to... wake up within... 48 hours... to know... to know if   
she'll... she'll... "   
  
Mamoru held her tighter. He heard the others run in behind him but he didn't turn around. He   
was to worry about his girlfriend, his future wife, his family. Without her, his world would   
fall. It's starting to crumble as he stood there. He had to see her. They had been through   
death before but nothing came close to this. Even the powers that Usagi possessed would not  
save her from her ultimate fate.   
  
"Mamoru-san..."   
  
Ikuko whispered coarsely to Mamoru, "Go. Be with them. I'll be fine. I'm going to the rest of   
our family. And I do mean our family." She let herself go from the dark-haired man's grip and  
walk to the corridor on the right side of the hallway.  
  
"Mamoru-san..."  
  
Mamoru turned around. His eyes were already a bit red and puffy. "She's in a coma... She has  
to wake up within the next 48 hours for her chances of living to be better than it is... " He   
looked at the friends in front of him: Haruka, Michiru, Taiki, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Yaten,   
Hotaru, Rei, Seiya, Setsuna, Luna, and Artemis. He wouldn't have had any of these friends   
without the help of Usagi. He wouldn't have survive the past four years without her either.   
"Minna... I don't want to lose her... And I know you don't want to lose her either..."  
  
Minako stepped forward. "We don't. She's our princess and our best friend. We can't lose   
her. She's too... important... and special... to... to..." Minako had tears in her eyes. She looked at  
the floor. She sniffed. She looked back up again. "To lose her!" Minako had fear in her eyes.   
She was afraid of losing one of her best friends. Usagi and her were very alike. Both klutzy  
and tardy and can never get their homework done. Minako knew how Usagi felt. Minako knew  
how Usagi's personality was. Minako knew that Usagi would be crying if one of the other   
girls were in the same situation. Minako knew Usagi.  
  
"How could this happen?" Setsuna was the first to speak after that deadly moment of silence.   
They all looked at her.  
  
"You couldn't see or feel of this happening?" Mamoru questioned her.  
  
"No. I couldn't foretell this. No one could. I have to say that anything that happens now will   
be the path that decides our future. If she wakes up, our original future will be restored. If  
not, everything we knew about the future will be completely different from what will   
happen. Including Crystal Tokyo and Chibiusa..."  
  
Silence filled the hall again. All the senshi's heads were thinking of Chibiusa. Does she not   
exist anymore? The Lights were looking at the rest of them. They didn't understand a thing   
Setsuna said or why this Chibiusa person caused such a great silence for all the others.  
  
Mamoru couldn't compute it. He was losing Usagi and now he had gotten the news that her   
would be also losing his future daughter. But he knew he had to be strong for the others. He  
was their prince. Yet, he felt as he was walking on air. His legs felt like jelly and he fell to  
the floor. Haruka, Rei, and Makoto helped lift him up and walked him to a chair. He held his  
head in his hands. "I can't believe this... Why her? Why them? If it was going to be someone,   
why not me?" He started to sob. Most of the girls went to comfort him.  
  
Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki stood on the other side of the hall. They understood that Usagi had   
little chance of surviving but they didn't understand who Chibiusa is or what Crystal Tokyo is.   
Michiru and Ami saw the confused looks on their faces and walked over to them.  
  
"What are you confused on?" Michiru handed them her handkerchief.  
  
"Who Chibiusa is..."  
  
"And what Crystal Tokyo is."  
Yaten accepted the handkerchief.  
  
"Crystal Tokyo is our future world." Ami looked over at the others. "A couple of years ago,   
we had to go there and save their world and our world."  
  
"And Chibiusa?" Taiki looked at Michiru.  
  
"Chibiusa is Mamoru-san and Usagi's future child. She also came to the past back then."   
Michiru sighed.  
  
"Their future daughter?" Seiya was shocked. "They know their daughter?"  
  
"Hai. In fact, she had stayed with us for about two years before you showed up the first   
time." Ami looked down at the floor.  
  
"Mamoru-san!"  
  
Everyone looked up. Shingo was running towards them. Mamoru jumped out of his seat.   
  
"She's awaking! Mama wants me to get you, Mamoru-san."  
  
Mamoru ran towards Shingo and went to Usagi's room. The lights were dim and Usagi was   
lying there lifelessly.  
  
Mamoru walked inside while Shingo left the room. Mamoru walked to the bruised figure of  
his beloved. Her face was almost unrecognizable and her hair was short because they had to  
cut it due to her injuries.  
  
"Usako?" Mamoru made it to her bedside. He held her hand. "Usako? It's me. Mamo-chan.   
Usako?"  
  
Usagi turned slowly and looked into his blue eyes. Even though her accident was almost fatal,  
her eyes were still as bright as ever. Yet, confusion filled her body. She whispered, "Who   
are you?"  
  
@~~~~`~~~~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
@~~~~`~~~~  
  
Preview of next week:  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Ami looked at her friend.  
  
"Hai?" Usagi stopped writing.  
  
"You know how to figure out that problem?"  
  
"Hai. It's common sense, ne?"  
  
Ami looked back at her book. It wasn't common sense to the old Usagi, she thought.  
  
@~~~~`~~~~  
  
"Stop it!" Haruka jumped out of her chair.  
  
"Haruka-san, there's nothing we can do about it--"  
  
"She is still are princess! I'm not going to give up on her!" Haruka banged her fist on the   
table.  
  
Luna walked to Haruka. "Please understand. Usagi can no longer fulfill the duties of princess.  
Sign the papers. It's for our kingdom own good. Onegai." She gave the papers and pen to  
Haruka.  
  
Haruka took it. She signed her name on the last spot. She gave them   
back to Luna. "I hope we know what we are doing."  
  
@~~~~`~~~~  
  
Stay tuned for Part 2 next week.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Sorano 


	2. Remember Me: Part 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Well, it's time. I got almost everything into my mom's minivan. I didn't have many  
things to bring. My room was plain. White walls, blue carpet, and a simple wooden bed. Of   
course, there was a wardrobe for my clothes but that was it. I wasn't a messy person. I kept   
my room in order. My mom asked one time if I could mess up my room just once so she could   
scold me about it. I get the neat trait from my dad. My mom isn't as tidy. She's always busy so   
she has a reason. Yet, it's funny when her friends come over and we would trade rooms so she   
didn't clean her own. It usually worked, too.  
"Alex, do you need help with that?"  
I looked up to my parents. Yes, my dad came over to help. "No, dad," I answered,   
"I can handle it."  
"I bet you could." He closed the trunk after I put in the last luggage. "C'mon.   
We've better get a move on."  
He took the driver's seat while my mom got shotgun. I got stuck in the back to the   
baggage. Dad turned on the ignition and we left.  
  
I thought I would love to leave the town. Along the road, we passed by my old   
school. It was Monday and school would start soon. I noticed a couple of people from my   
class walking through the doors. Man, I never realized that I would miss them. I'll probably   
never see them again either. Half of me never wanted to see them again. The other half   
wanted to jump out of the car and run to them. It wouldn't matter to them anyway. Like I said   
before, I was the school outcast. Well, good riddens. I turned the other way so I wouldn't   
have to look at the school. I just watched the houses fly by. The autumn leaves fell from the   
trees that lined the street. I had just noticed how quiet the world outside was. There were no   
cars honking. None of the children were in the playground. Only the empty swings moved,   
creakily. I looked straight. My parents were also quiet. I noticed that my mom had the tissue   
box by her side. Through the rearview mirror, I saw that my dad's eyes were getting teary. I   
turned to the right and looked at my hands. I couldn't take it. I never cried so much before. I   
didn't cry when my sister left. I didn't cry when my grandparents died. I didn't cry when my   
rabbit died. Tears fell on my hands. Why am I crying now? I felt frustrated as myself. Are   
these tears of happiness that I'm leaving this town? Or are they tears of sadness that I'm   
leaving my mom and my dad? Or are they both? I couldn't decide. I looked up through the   
window. It had started to rain.  
  
"World Airways, Flight 165 to Heathrow is now boarding at Gate 18. Flight 165 to   
Heathrow is now boarding at gate 18."  
  
I stood up. I put on my backpack. My parents also stood up. I turned to them but   
didn't look at them directly. This isn't my first time to fly alone yet I was scared.  
"Alex." I look at my dad. "Take care, dear." He hugged me and gave me a kiss.  
"Harmony..." My mom was holding a tissue. I ran into her open arms. "Oh, Alex. I   
love you. Please don't forget that." I hugged her for what seemed like hours. I finally got out   
of her embrace.  
"Mom... Dad... I love you so much... " I hugged them both.  
"We know, dear. We know." Dad gave me a kiss on the forehead while my mom kept   
holding me.  
I didn't know what else to say. I was speechless. I felt like I was dreaming. I was   
walking on a cloud.   
"Final boarding call for World Airways Flight 165 to Heathrow. Please go to Gate   
18 immediately. Final boarding call for Flight 165."  
"Well, it's time for me to go." Yet, in my heart, I didn't want to leave them. But I   
had to.  
  
About ten minutes later, I was in my window seat in the Boeing 747. I had stopped   
crying. I'm old enough to handle this, I told myself. Geez, if anyone I know saw me like this,   
I would have died. I don't care if I'm a school outcast but everyone at school knows I don't cry. I'm known for that and my track record.   
I looked out the window. It was still raining. My track record. I wonder what my   
school would do without me. I'm the number one track athletic in the state. My new school   
might like having me on their track team.  
I looked at the other people around me. Most of them are British. The couple who   
sat beside me were talking about their children at Yale. They noticed I was looking at them   
and they moved closer together so I wouldn't be able to hear. I just looked the other way.  
  
I took the letter from Walker Boarding School, the school in London I would be   
attending. It said that fifteen other students from the US would also be joining me at the   
school. All of us would share a boardinghouse close to the school. From what my parents and   
I figured out, the boarding house would be more of a small apartment building. I went online   
to find out more about Walker. The information said that Walker was known for its football,   
which is called soccer in the US, and its swimming. I checked if there was track and field.   
There was one. They also have a special performing art classes too. Ballet, drama, and music   
was part of that program. I got excited when I read that there was a movie theater nearby.   
Back home, you had to go to the next town to go to the movies. The next town was 10 miles   
away.  
I decided to take a nap after the plane took off. I knew that I would get some   
jetlag if I didn't sleep. I would get to Heathrow in six or seven hours. Yet the time   
difference would make it seem longer.  
  
"Attention all passengers. We will be landing at Heathrow International Airport in   
ten minutes. Please put all seat in their upright position and..."  
  
I mimicked the flight attendant. I was already ready. I have stayed on this plane   
far too long. I want out. Especially with that couple besides me. Sheesh! I couldn't sleep for   
ten minutes without them making lovey-dovey comments to each other.   
  
I was out of that plane and quick. I forgot about the customs, though. I took out   
my passport and student visa. Since I'm studying in England for four years, I needed a   
student visa. I made it to the front of the customs' line.  
"Next, please!"  
I walked to the window. "Here ya go."  
"Thank you, sir." The custom agent took the passport and visa.   
I just smiled until he realized I was a girl.  
The custom agent looked at the passport and then at me. "Sorry, miss." He smiled.  
"Don't worry. It happens all the time."  
"How long would you be staying?"  
"Four years," I replied.  
He stamped the passport and the visa. "There you go, Miss Peters."  
I took the passport and visa. "You're welcome."  
I went down the hall to get my baggage. Afterwards, I got lost. I couldn't figure   
out where to go. I took out the instruction the Walker School gave me. It said to meet their   
representative in front of the statue in the main lobby after I got my baggage.  
  
I took a map of the airport from one of the vendors in the terminal. I saw the   
statue in front of me and walked to it. Good thing my luggage isn't much. My parents said   
they'll sent the rest. I looked at the map to see if there might be another statue somewhere   
else. There was but in wasn't in the main lobby. I was paying most of my attention that I   
didn't see the person in front of me.  
Bang! We both fell tumbling over each other. I was able to get to my feet. I helped   
the other one up.  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to walk into you..." I kept babbling on. I didn't even   
look at the person to see if they were okay.  
"I'm alright. Are you?" It was a male voice.  
I look at him. I blushed. "I'm okay."  
He was handsome. He was about two inches taller than me. He had brown hair and   
hazel eyes. He wore khaki pants and a black buttoned-down shirt. He also had a high school   
jacket on.  
He eyed down at me. Then he noticed my papers from Walker scattered on the   
floor.  
"Oh. Your papers." He bent down to get them. I couldn't move. He looked at them.   
Then he looked up at me. "You're also a foreign exchange student for Walker?"  
I nodded. "Wait. What do you mean 'also'?"  
He smiled. "I was picked to go to school at Walker as well."  
I smiled back. "Well, what a small world." I stuck out my hand. "Name's Alex   
Peters."  
He got up and shook my hand. "Mark Daniels. Nice to meet you, Alex."  
I got my papers back and put them in my backpack. I also got my luggage and   
dragged by me while Mark and I headed to the statue.  
  
There was a large group of teenagers around the statue. One guy turned and   
looked at Mark and me.  
"Hey, guys! Here come some more fresh meat!" He announced to the rest of the   
group.  
They all started waving and yelling. When we got all the way to the statue, Mark   
and I were welcomed even more with high-fives and hugs.  
The guy who announced us quieted everyone down. He spoke to Mark and me. "My   
name is Denise Maxton. I was the first one at this weird looking statue. So it makes me the   
welcoming committee. We still haven't figured out with the statue is still. Anyway, welcome.   
Um... what are your names and where are your from?"  
Mark when first. "I'm Mark Daniels and I'm from LA, California."  
"Cool." Denise looked at me. "What about you, man?"  
"Name's Alex Peters and I'm from a small town in New York."  
Denise shrugs. "Hey, nothin' wrong with small towns. Kind-of like them myself."  
Then everyone started to introduced themselves. My started spinning with all the   
names and places. Luckily, the representative from Walker finally came.  
The lady had her suit and hair in a mess like she just woke up. "Sorry, gang. I   
forgot about the time."  
We all looked at her. She didn't sound British nor did she look British. She looked   
like we was in her early thirties at the least.  
She figured out what we were all thinking. "I'm a native from Manhattan. I know   
you're all disappointed that you didn't get a nice British old lady. But don't worry we have   
enough of those at the school. Then, you'll love me."  
Denise came to the front of the crowd. He looked serious. "Will you always be late   
in picking us up? Should we trust you? What would happen if one of us was hurt and we   
didn't know anyone? You should have been here."  
Silence filled the air. The lady didn't speak.  
Denise laughed. "Heck, girl. You would be trippin' soon. So Mr. Denise, here, will   
keep you on your feet." He hugged the lady.  
Everyone started laughing while she turned red.  
  
Maybe I'll won't miss my parents so much after all. We got our things and headed   
to the big bus that Chloe, the Walker representative, booked us. On the way to the school,   
Chloe told us a little bit about our schedule that day. She also mentioned that she was our   
board mother at our "boardinghouse". I was happy she was.   
  
When we got to the boardinghouse, everyone dragged their things to the living   
room. Denise jumped into the couch.  
"This is the life!" He held up his hand like he was holding a champagne glass.   
"Here's to a fun four years!"  
Chloe sat on Denise. "This is a weird couch.  
Denise sneaked out of the couch and fell on the floor. "We'll do that later when no   
one else is in the room."  
Everyone laughed.  
Chloe smiled. "Anyway, I got the room arrangements." She took out a list. "Mark,   
Denise, Sam, and Trevor in the first bedroom to the left upstairs."  
Denise got up from the floor and started jumping on his room mates.  
Chloe looked at the guys. "Good luck."  
Mark looked at her. "We'll be needing it."  
Chloe continued on the list. "For second room on the left side, Hank, Tom, Michael,   
and Jonathan will be there."  
All the guys gave high-fives. Denise looked around the room and spotted me. "What   
about Alex?" he asked.  
Chloe looked at me then at her list. "Alex is in the room across the hall from you   
guys."  
"But wouldn't that be the girls' room?"  
"Yes, it would... Alex, was there a mistake in the papers?"  
I looked at Chloe. "No, there's none. I'm female."  
Everyone stared at me. Denise walked closer to me. "You are, aren't you?"  
"Yep."  
"Hmmm... cool!" He hugged me. Then he let me go. He turned to the rest. "She sure   
is a girl." He grinned mischievously.  
Chloe smiled and looked at me. "Okay. Well, Alex, Stephanie, Ana, and Sarah are   
in the room across from Denise and the rest."  
The rest of the girls came to me with their things. They hugged and they whispered   
to each other about what they were going to do with the room.  
Chloe looked at them, which made them stopped. "Last room, across from Tom's   
room is Vanessa, Molly, Amber, and Rachel."  
Chloe stood up. "Okay, everyone get to your rooms."  
There was a mad dash up the stairs. Yet, I wasn't part of it. Everyone else pushed   
their way through and screamed at someone who stepped on their feet. I couldn't help but   
smile when I saw them. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me. It was Chloe.  
"I think you're the most reasonable one among all of them."  
"Well... I don't know."  
She giggled. Then she whispered, "Let me show you the back staircase."  
I smiled and followed her. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

  
AN: Here's my first Usagi/Mamoru fanfic. Story takes place a year after Stars ended. None of the characters belong to me. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and others. Enjoy! And don't forget to read the rest of my stories. ^.~  
  
Remember Me: Part 2  
By Sorano hopeful16@att.net   
Rated PG  
  
  
@~~~~`~~~~  
From last week:  
  
Suddenly, a man came up behind Usagi and grabbed her. She screamed while the other girls were also grabbed.  
  
"Let me go!" Usagi kicked and screamed at the mysterious man. Makoto and Minako were also struggling.  
  
"Odango... ouch! Stop... You're... ouch! Hurting me... " Usagi stopped as well as Minako and Makoto.  
  
"Seiya?" Usagi looks at the back of a red sport jacket that had a black ponytail dangling down.  
  
Yaten then fell to the sidewalk with Minako on top of him. "Minako-chan, you need to lose some weight."  
  
Minako didn't know whether to be embarrassed or angry. "I'll try... That's mean!"  
  
"So, Taiki-san, when are you going to put me down?" Makoto looked into his eyes.  
  
"Oh... I forgot. Gomen." Taiki puts Makoto down.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Minna! Usagi's in the hospital!"  
  
They all turned to Michiru. "Nani?"  
  
"Her mother just called. On her way home yesterday, she was ran over by a car. She isn't expected to live. And..." Michiru couldn't finish. Everyone was already on their way to the cars. Mamoru was in the lead.   
  
"Usako..."  
  
~~~~  
  
Mamoru ran towards Shingo and went to Usagi's room. The lights were dim and Usagi was lying there lifelessly.  
  
Mamoru walked inside while Shingo left the room. Mamoru walked to the bruised figure of his beloved. Her face was almost unrecognizable and her hair was short because they had to cut it due to her injuries.  
  
"Usako?" Mamoru made it to her bedside. He held her hand. "Usako? It's me. Mamo-chan. Usako?"  
  
Usagi turned slowly and looked into his blue eyes. Even though her accident was almost fatal, her eyes were still as bright as ever. Yet, confusion filled her body. She whispered, "Who are you?"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
@~~~~`~~~~  
  
Remember Me: Part 2  
By Sorano hopeful16@att.net   
Rated PG  
  
@~~~~`~~~~  
  
"She has severe amnesia. We're afraid that her memory will never be recovered." The doctor continued to pace in front of the weeping family and friends.  
  
"So, she'll never remember anything that has happened to her. Her family? Her friends? Her life?" Haruka was determined to find something for Usagi. But it was hopeless.  
  
"I'm afraid not. The good thing is that she is surviving. We didn't think she would be alive right now. But her condition is stable and we must be thankful for that. She might be able to live a new life, happy and peacefully."  
  
Rei looked at the floor. She didn't want Usagi to live a new life. She wanted her to have her old life. The life of the agent of love, the pretty-suited soldier, Sailormoon. The life of their princess, their friend, their Usagi.   
  
The doctor continued to talk for the next 30 minutes. He paced and looked up and down the chart. He showed X-rays and vital information. Afterwards he said that Usagi would be able to leave in two weeks.  
  
@~~~~`~~~~  
  
Michiru and Ami were cleaning the living room of Makoto's apartment. Makoto and Setsuna were cooking in the kitchen. The others haven't arrived yet.  
  
The doorbell rang and the door opened. "Minna, is everything done?" Minako called as she peeped in. Michiru looked up and nodded. Minako opened the door wider and let the rest of the group in.  
  
Makoto and Setsuna came into the living room. They noticed the short blonde girl in the middle of the group of teenagers.  
  
"Welcome, Usagi-san." Ami took Usagi's hand and led her to the couch. Taiki and Rei went off to get the food while Hotaru and Yaten went to get the drinks.  
  
Mamoru sat across from his beloved. He recalled the meeting they had the day before...  
  
@~~~~`~~~~  
  
Rei looked up. "She won't remember anything. She won't know that she is Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon, or the future queen of the Earth. She won't even remember us, her friends, her guards, her soldiers. And she will be uncomfortable around us, too."  
  
"Usagi-chan... I mean, Usagi-san will need to know that if she is going to become the queen." Haruka sighed. " Usagi-san... I will never get used to that."  
  
"Don't worry. I have always have a feeling of calling her 'Odango'. But I can't, can I?" Seiya leans back and falls off the ledge of the stairs. Everyone either smiled or laughed. "Good, I got something out of you today."  
  
Yaten stood up. "Well, we better be ready tomorrow. I'm off to get some rest." He started off towards the cars. Everyone started after him. He walked down the shrine's stairs.  
  
Taiki and Seiya sweatdropped. Minako looked at Taiki. "I didn't know he could drive now." Taiki looked up. "He doesn't." The rest of them sweatdropped.  
  
@~~~~`~~~~  
  
Mamoru smiled. He looked at the Lights. He knew they were serious but it's nice to see them with humor. After the tales the girls told him the first time they came, he would say they really lighten up. But the main topic of the meeting yesterday was Usagi and her meaning to them all.  
  
Here she sat across from him. Her as short as Hotaru's, her skin as light as Kaolinite, and her clothes as Naru. Her face looked very different from the Usagi they knew. Not only physical but emotional. All her hope and spirit had gone from her blue eyes. No more smiling face. No more crybaby tears. No more Usako.   
  
"Well, Usagi-san, let's us all introduce ourselves and tell about ourselves. Hai?" Michiru was trying her hardest to get Usagi to remember them. The others were also trying. Usagi nodded. "I'll start. I'm Kaiou Michiru. I'm in my third year of high school. I go to Juuban High School. My birthday is March 6th. Um... Blood type is O. Haruka is next!" She stared at the girl next to her.  
  
Haruka was surprised and spit out her coffee. "Nani?" Usagi started giggling. Everyone looked at her and smiled. Haruka thought, maybe we will be able to get the old Usagi back.   
  
@~~~~`~~~~  
  
Usagi was back in school two weeks later. Ami invited her, Makoto, and Minako to have a study group at her place.  
  
Makoto and Usagi were the first there. Ami had spread out papers and books out on the table.   
  
"Well, since Minako isn't here yet, we'll have to wait a little while longer." Makoto got up. "I'm going to make something. Is that okay, Ami-chan?" Ami nodded and Makoto left.  
  
"I'm going to start on this problem while we wait. Okay?" Usagi looked at Ami. Ami was shocked but she understood that Usagi might need some time figuring it out. "Okay, Usagi-chan." They had stopped calling her "Usagi-san" for a week. But some of them weren't used of calling her "Usagi-chan" either. Rei would catch herself mid-sentence in calling her "Odango Atama". Mamoru had to be more careful but he didn't slip up yet.  
  
Silence filled the room. Ami was glancing from the clock to her hands, waiting for Minako to show up. She peeked at Usagi, who was busy writing as fast as she could.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Ami looked at her friend.  
  
"Hai?" Usagi stopped writing.  
  
"You know how to figure out that problem?"  
  
"Hai. It's common sense, ne?"  
  
Ami looked back at her book. It wasn't common sense to the old Usagi, she thought. Makoto came back into the room with a tray full of drinks and cookies. "Done!"  
  
Usagi glanced at the food. "That looks yummy. Too bad I'm not hungry." Makoto and Ami stared at her then at each other. They thought the same thing: This is going nowhere.  
  
"Minna!" Minako runs into the room. "Gomen nasai. There was this cute guy... Food!" Minako sat down and started eating the cookies. Makoto and Ami sweatdropped. "At least Minako didn't change or else our lives would never be the same," they said in unison.  
  
@~~~~`~~~~  
  
After a month of working with Usagi, the senshi felt they were getting nowhere. They held another meeting at the Outers' place. They were on the decision of letting Mamoru having full orders of the kingdom until their princess is back in commission. Most of the senshi agreed except for Haruka and Mamoru.  
  
"Stop it!" Haruka jumped out of her chair.  
  
"Haruka-san, there's nothing we can do about it--"  
  
"She is still are princess! I'm not going to give up on her!" Haruka banged her fist on the   
table.  
  
Luna walked to Haruka. "Please understand. Usagi can no longer fulfill the duties of princess.  
Sign the papers. It's for our kingdom own good. Onegai." She gave the papers and pen to  
Haruka.  
  
Haruka took it. She signed her name on the last spot. She gave them   
back to Luna. "I hope we know what we are doing."  
  
Luna took the papers in her mouth and walked to Mamoru. "Now, your turn, Your Highness."  
  
"I'm not signing them, Luna." Mamoru sighed.  
  
"Mamoru-san, onegai..."  
  
"No, Luna."  
  
Minako walked over to Mamoru. "Mamoru-san, it's only for a short time. It's only until Usagi regains her memory. It's the best we could do. Please sign it. We need a leader. We promise to still look after Usagi. Mamoru-san..."  
  
"Minako-chan, isn't it that you're the leader of the guards of the princess?"  
  
Minako was taken back. "Hai, I am. Demo--"  
  
"Then you lead. I need a walk." Mamoru got up and left.  
  
@~~~~`~~~~  
  
Mamoru walked in the park where he and Usagi would go to. He stopped on the bridge over the brook. He remembered when he told Usagi that he would be going to America on that bridge. How he regret in leaving her. Memories of the years filled his mind. Memories of sadness and happiness. He glanced at the docks. A tear fell. It was the dock where Chibiusa first shown up, four years ago.  
  
"Mamoru-san?" Mamoru turned. There was his angel. There was his true love. There was Usako.  
  
"Hai?" He swiped the tear from his face. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was told about this park. I heard it is lovely during the spring with the Sakaru blossoms. But it's already late for that, ne?"  
  
"Hai. They are beautiful, by the way. I should take you on the lake during that time. It's very beautiful."  
  
"Arigato. I would love that, Mamo-chan..." Usagi blushed and turned away quickly. "I mean, Mamoru-san."  
  
Mamoru was very happy to hear those words. "It's okay, Usagi-chan. You may call me that if you wish."  
  
"I always have this feeling that I should call you that. And that we have a connection that's more than friends." She turned around again but stared at the ground. "Is there anything you need to tell me?"  
  
Mamoru and the others promised to keep everything from Usagi and let her memory come naturally. He didn't know what to do. He wanted his Usako back. But he didn't know what kind-of risk he was willing to take.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
@~~~~`~~~~  
  
Like? E-mail me! To Nick, I can't answer number one on your questions Gomen. And number two, yes, she did. ^-^ No previews this week. The next part should be out in two weeks. Bai! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

AN: Yea! Part 3 is up. More notes on the bottom. General disclaimers apply. Storyline belongs to me.   
  
Remember Me: Part 3  
By: Sorano hopeful16@att.net   
  
@~~~~`~~~~  
  
"Minna, I'm worry about Mamoru-san." Seiya looked out the window. "He has been gone a while."  
  
"Seiya, he's old enough to take care of himself. He probably went home." Haruka looked at the clock. "Well, we should be getting home, too." She and the others started getting up from their spots on the couch.   
  
"Matsu!"  
  
They turned to the blonde girl. "Nani?" Michiru walked closer to Minako.  
  
"Why aren't you worried? Last time, we almost lost our princess because of our selfishness. We want to go home in our safe warm beds while our prince is out there wandering around this city, cold and alone. Yes, he's capable to take care of himself but what if he does get injured? Then will our guilt make us remember that it's our fault? Will it be too late? Now, since he left me in charge, I'm saying we split into pairs and go search for him. Got it?"  
  
The others were shock on how she took charge like that. They agreed, though. They split into pairs and went off to search the city.   
  
@~~~~`~~~~  
  
"Mamo-chan?"  
  
Mamoru looked to the beautiful angel beside him. Her eyes were mirrors of their past. Yet, they were fogged up and only she could clear them.  
  
"Daijoubu? You haven't talked in the last five minutes. Is there something you need to tell me?"  
  
Mamoru shook his head. "No, Usagi-chan. There's nothing."  
  
Usagi walked closer to him. "Are you sure? Your eyes tell me otherwise."  
  
@~~~~`~~~~  
  
"Damn it!" Makoto hung up the phone.   
  
"What is it, Mako-chan?" Ami looked at Makoto as she came out of the phone booth.  
  
"Usagi-chan isn't home. In fact, she went out by herself a half an hour ago. Her parents are worry about her."  
  
"What did you tell them?"  
  
"I told them that all of us would look for her." Makoto looked towards the busy highway. "Hopefully, she would be with Mamoru-san."  
  
@~~~~`~~~~  
  
Usagi stumbled a bit and fell into Mamoru's arms. "Daijoubu?" Mamoru looked into her eyes.  
  
"I'm kind-of tired. I shouldn't have gone out this late." She shook her head in her hands.  
  
"Does your family know you're out?"  
  
"Not really..." Usagi looked away and stared at the lake.  
  
"Well, I'm taking you home." Mamoru held her closer.  
  
"It's far, though. It's also too late. I don't want to wake them up."  
  
"Well, my apartment is nearby. We'll go there, ne?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
@~~~~`~~~~  
  
"Great. Odango has gone missing as well." Seiya continued to walk towards Mamoru's apartment.  
  
Taiki and Yaten are trailing behind him. "Why can't he walk slower?" Taiki looked at Yaten who started running at Seiya full speed. "Yaten!"  
  
Seiya turned around. "Is something-- oof!" He fell to the ground. "Yaten? Nani yo!" Yaten had pounced Seiya.  
  
"You were walking too fast." Yaten flips his hair from his face. Taiki caught up and shook his head. He pulled Yaten off of Seiya. "Baka yo!" Yaten started to whimper like a dog. Seiya sweatdropped.  
  
"Gomen." Seiya got up. "I'm just worried about Mamoru-san." He turned around and looked at his companions. Yaten was on Taiki's head and pulling on his brown ponytail. "Now, I'm worried about you." Seiya sweatdropped.  
  
@~~~~`~~~~  
  
"Well?" Hotaru turned to look at Setsuna. "Where do we go from here?"  
  
Setsuna sat down on a bench. "I don't know. I would like to know if Crystal Tokyo is okay." Hotaru sat down next to her. "Especially about Small Lady."  
  
"I'm worry about everything. Everything is different. Too bad we can't go back to the past and save Usagi-can from the accident and..." Hotaru stopped looking at the dark sky and gazed at Setsuna.   
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" Setsuna jumped up. "Let's get Haruka and Michiru." She ran off.   
  
"Matsu!" Hotaru runs after her.   
  
@~~~~`~~~~  
  
  
"Haruka!"  
  
"Nani desu ka?" Haruka looked over at Michiru.  
  
"Are you paying any attention to what I'm saying?" Michiru looked angry.  
  
"About what?" Haruka continued to look confused.  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru stomped her feet on the ground. "You weren't paying attention, were you?"  
  
Haruka stared at the sidewalk.  
  
" Haruka, you have an attention span of a five year old!"   
  
Haruka looked up. "Nani? Did you say something?"  
  
"Argh!" Michiru stormed off.  
  
Haruka grinned and said to herself, "She looks so kawaii when she's mad." She runs after her partner.  
  
@~~~~`~~~~  
  
The key unlocks the door. Two figures walks in. The taller one closes the door. He stares at his lady companion. He finds the knife in his coat pocket. He walks slowly behind her.  
  
"I've got a surprise for you," he hiss in her ear.  
  
She turns around and screams as he raises the knife above her head.  
  
Mamoru turned off the television. "I've seen this movie too many times," he muttered as he walked to Usagi.  
  
"I didn't want to see any more of it anyways." She shivered. "Those kind of movies give me the creeps."  
  
Mamoru handed her a cup of cocoa. "Here. Have some of this. It is cold in here. I'll check the thermometer." He left the room.  
  
Usagi sighed. Why do things feel familiar in here, she wondered. She looked around. Everything was neat and in order. She walked around the room. She found nothing interesting. She went to look at the other rooms.   
  
She opened the guest room. She saw it was also neat and tidy. She past the bathroom and peeked into Mamoru's room. It was spotless, as well.  
  
"How can he be so neat?" She asked herself out loud. She was about to walk out until she saw a picture on Mamoru's dresser. She walked closer to it. It was a picture of Mamoru and a young blonde girl. Her hairstyle was unique. It was up in two buns and ponytails. This must be his girlfriend, she thought. She's very beautiful. Usagi put the picture down and left the room.  
  
Mamoru turned around and saw Usagi standing there. "There you are!" He noticed a sad look on her face. "Is something wrong?"  
  
What is he doing with a plain girl like me, she thought. He has this beautiful princess as his girlfriend. I'm not worthy of getting his love.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Mamoru held her shoulders.  
  
"I must go." Usagi turned away and headed towards the door. Then, the doorbell rang.  
  
@~~~~`~~~~  
  
"I hope he's here already." Seiya rung the doorbell again.  
  
"He better. And he better have Usagi as well." Yaten noticed the coldness in the building. "It's freezing!"  
  
"It is not!" Taiki smacked Yaten in the head. "It's only because you are cold-blooded." He made a face and runs off down the hallway. Yaten blinked and ran after him. Seiya stood there shaking his head.  
  
The door opened. Seiya looked up to see Usagi and Mamoru. "Oh. So, you two are together?" Seiya smiled. "Well, I better--"  
  
"Seiya-kun, would you mind walking me home?" Usagi step out of the doorway. She turned to Mamoru. "Arigato, Mamoru-san. Seiya-kun could walk me home."  
  
"Usagi-chan, you can call me 'Mamoru-kun' if you like." Mamoru couldn't seem to figure out the change of attitude Usagi was giving him.  
  
Usagi looked up. "Arigato, Mamoru-kun." She bow slightly and walked toward the elevators.  
  
Seiya looked at Mamoru. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Everything." Mamoru sighed. "I'm losing her, Seiya-kun. She isn't the girl I knew and loved anymore. Demo... I have deal with what happened and play the part. You must help, Seiya-kun."  
  
"I'll try, Mamoru-san." Seiya shook hands with Mamoru and left.  
  
@~~~~`~~~~  
  
"Mamoru is a nice guy, Usagi-chan." Seiya and Usagi continued walking to Usagi's house.  
  
"I know he is." Usagi twiddled with her fingers. She looked up at Seiya. "And so are you."  
  
Seiya stared at her and blushed. I wish Taiki and Yaten didn't run off, he thought to himself. I can't deal with this. Not right now. My feeling for her are still raw.   
  
Usagi walked closer to him. He grew more red.  
  
Seiya started to back away from Usagi. "Usagi-chan... shouldn't we get going... you don't.. want your... family-- Itai!" He backed into a light post.  
  
"Seiya-kun!" Usagi held. "Daijoubu?"  
  
"I'm fine. Really I am..." Usagi was too close for comfort. Seiya could resist any longer.  
  
And they kissed.  
  
To Be Continued...  
@~~~~`~~~~  
  
Mwhahahahahaha!!! Don't worry to next part will get better. ^.~ This part is for Nuri-chan/Hotaru-chan. Arigato, minna! The next part will come out when it comes out. :P Just watch for it. ^__^   
  
Also a sequel of "Spices, Spells, Switches... Shimatta!". But who knows when that wil come out. n.n   
  
Bai! Sorano 


End file.
